


When It's Hard (So Hard to be Without You)

by lavenderlotion



Series: Real People Fiction [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He’s trying not to panic. He’s not sure he’s doing a good job, but damn, is he trying. It’s hard, with JR and Ian pressed so close, too close. All for the damn photo. He knew it had been a bad idea even as the idea slipped out of his mouth. Of course, they had already been in bed with him, but they certainly hadn’t been pressed against him, like they were now.“M-maybe we should stop,” Colton says, and he tries to keep his voice firm. He doesn't think he has much luck, but he tries.“Stop what?” Ian asks, and there’s a deepness to his voice that Colton isn’t used to.“Cuddling,” Colton says, rolling his eyes at the goofy grin JR sends him. God, that man will be the death of him.





	When It's Hard (So Hard to be Without You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/gifts).



> We all know what Instagram photo this was inspired by. I wrote it the night Colton posted it, but it took me till to brave posting this fic.
> 
> Mads, you're the only reason that this is seeing the light of day, I hope you're happy.

He’s trying not to panic. He’s not sure he’s doing a good job, but damn, is he trying. It’s hard, with JR and Ian pressed so close, too close. All for the damn photo. He knew it had been a bad idea even as the idea slipped out of his mouth. Of course, they had already been in bed with him, but they certainly hadn’t been  _ pressed against him _ , like they were now.

“M-maybe we should stop,” Colton says, and he tries to keep his voice firm. He doesn't think he has much luck, but he tries.

“Stop what?” Ian asks, and there’s a deepness to his voice that Colton isn’t used to. 

“Cuddling,” Colton says, rolling his eyes at the goofy grin JR sends him. God, that man will be the death of him.

“I don’t want to do that,” Ian says, though he’s quickly followed by JR who adds, “Why would we do that?”

“Guys,  _ really _ , let me up,” Colton tries not to sound whiny, really, and he knows his cheeks have gone blotchy red. He hasn’t been this close to someone in days, weeks, and the fact that it’s  _ Ian and JR _ who are this close to him makes it all worse. 

“Tell us what’s wrong,” JR asks, a smile tugging at his lips, and Colton wrestles his arms out from under their bulk to cover his face. 

“C’mon Colton, tell us why you don’t want us here,” Ian’s own mouth is pulled down into an exaggerated pout, and dear god, it’s adorable. 

“I’m hard,” Colton whispers, squeezing his eyes closed. He’s—he’s not  _ scared _ , not of these two. They’ve never treated him different for his sexuality, never held it against him, but he’s not sure how two straight men will react to what he’s admitting. 

“Mhm, really?” JR fucking  _ purrs _ , and a shiver runs down Colton’s back when the man noses at his ear, breathes warm and wet over the sensitive skin. 

“Are you hard for us, baby?” Colton whines when Ian nips at his chin, though he throws his neck back to give him more room. He has no idea what’s going on, what any of this means, but he isn’t going to do anything to stop them.

Ian happily ducks forward, and Colton feels more than hears his pleased hum, where Ian pushes his face into Colton’s neck. He sucks Colton’s skin between his teeth, bites down  _ this side _ of too hard, and Colton’s back arches of the bed, a groan slipping from his throat when JR takes his earlobe into his mouth. 

“Does that feel good?” JR asks, voice deep and heady and something Colton’s always wanted to hear but never let himself imagine. “Are you going to let us make you feel good?”

Colton nods, because  _ of course _ , how could he possibly say no? His cock is hard, straining against the tight material of his briefs. JR is still mouthing at his ear, and it feels so good. He can’t bring himself to make either of them stop, even though he knows he should. This has already gone too far. 

“Guys, what—” Colton tries, but his words get caught in his throat when Ian rubs Colton’s erection through the comforter that is still between them.

“C’mere,” JR mumbles, and he turns Colton’s face towards him. The kiss is softer than he expects it to be, and he can’t keep down the whine that’s fighting it’s way out his throat. It feels too good, to be touched like this, again.

“Hey, don’t hog him,” Ian says, and JR snorts when he pulls back from the kiss. Colton can’t even take in a breath before his head is being turned and Ian is licking into his mouth, sucking at his bottom lip hard enough that he moans.

He can’t stop himself from bucking up, pushing into the pressure against his dick. He doesn’t know what to do with hands, doesn’t know anything beyond Ian’s tongue in his mouth. When he has to pull back to breathe, JR leans over him, and he gets to watch JR and Ian kiss. There’s a familiarity to it that shocks him. He always knew that they were close, tactile, but he never thought it was anything more.

When Ian starts pulling at the comforter, Colton’s heart speeds back up. These—these are his friends, some of his  _ best friends _ , but it feels so good that Colton doesn’t know if he can say no. 

“Just let us make you feel good,” JR tells him, back to nosing at his ear, licking up his neck before he presses a series of light kisses to the edge of his jaw. 

Colton nods, and he watches as they share a long look, before sharing a longer kiss. The sight makes his cock throb painfully. They get off the bed at the same time, and Colton is left turning his head back and forth, eyes ping-ponging between the two as they each strip down. He has no idea where to look and he eventually gives up, huffing loudly and throwing his head back.

JR laughs brightly and the sound is infectious enough that Colton smiles. He can’t help but stare. JR’s laugh lights up a damn room, and it’s easy, so easy, to get lost in his smile. With him naked, Colton can’t seem to look away, eyes running over all the bare skin available to him, greedily drinking the sight in.

Ian tugs the blanket off the bed before they crawl back on, and Ian crawls over him, JR settling back against his side. Colton spreads his legs to make room, groaning when Ian’s cock drags across his belly. He can’t help himself, and he wraps his arms around Ian’s neck, tugging him by the hair down for a kiss.

“We aren’t going to do anything fancy today,” Ian tells him, and he follows it up by reaching into Colton’s briefs and grabbing hold of his cock, tucking the waistband under his balls.

He rocks up into the contact, his eyes slipping closed as his head falls back against the mattress. “Jesus,” he hisses, arching his back as his stomach tenses. 

“Does that feel good?” JR asks, and his voice is the same low grumble that it had been earlier. 

He trails his hand up Colton’s body, tugging at his nipple until Colton is  _ whining _ , his entire body shaking as Ian continues to slowly stroke his cock. It’s too much and not enough, and when JR’s mouth closes over the same nipple he just made hard, his cock dribbles out a bead of precome. 

Ian rocks forward, dragging his cock over Colton’s thigh. He does what he can and pushes his thigh up, giving Ian better leverage to rut into it. Fumbling his hand, Colton almost crows with victory when he manages to grab JR’s cock, tightening his grip around him and pulling down, gently exposing the head. 

He has enough mind to thumb the head, but when JR bites and begins to  _ suck _ , it feels like his brain loses function. His hand goes slack, his head falling back against the bed as his balls go tight. It’s too soon, he  _ knows _ that it’s too soon, but that doesn’t seem to matter to his cock. Ian pushes his thumb against the slit, tightening his grip as he speeds him his thrusts and Colton is done only a few short minutes later.

His back bows as he comes, shouting his release as his orgasm punches out of him. It feels better than a hand job has any right to feel, and he slumps bonelessly into the bed. Come drunk, he somehow manages to continue jacking JR off, and he opens up for a kiss when JR licks into Colton's mouth, humming happily.

He brings his free hand up and presses his palm down against Ian’s cock, adding pressure to where he’s rutting into his thigh. It must be dry and it has to be a touch painful, but Ian doesn't seem to be in any mood to stop. Rather, he leans more of his weight on Colton, bending over until he can suck at his collarbone, biting into his skin as he comes himself. 

“Baby,” Ian says, and JR reacts immediately. He presses a last, short kiss to Colton’s mouth before he’s moving his head, pressing the softest of kisses to Ian’s mouth. 

Colton doesn’t pay it much thought, just redoubles his efforts on getting JR off. He twists his wrist on every upstroke, pushes his thumb under his foreskin to push against the sensitive head of his cock. JR is  _ wet _ , his cock leaking out precome as his breathing grows heavier and heavier. He sees Ian pull JR’s bottom lip between his teeth, and then he’s coming, most of his release shooting over Colton’s hip.

He settles heavily into the bed, letting himself soak in the afterglow for a few minutes. It reeks like come and there’s sweat beading his brow, but his body feels light and relaxed. 

“That was,” Colton trails off, dragging the word out. He doesn’t actually know how to describe his flip-flopping emotions. 

“Well, I personally thought that was great,” Ian tells him, and Colton smiles into the kiss he’s given.

“You did come pretty fast,” JR says, though his smile is teasing, soft, when he looks at Ian.

For a moment, Colton feels like his heart is breaking all over again, and he’s  _ sad _ . He tries to push it down, but suddenly he’s incredibly lonely. He’s going to be alone, again, once JR and Ian leave. He doesn't get someone to smile at him like that, not anymore. The first tear is expected, and he can’t keep down the sob that bubbles out of his throat.

Neither of them says anything, but they crowd in closer, and they hold him, without comment, as he continues to cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say, honestly 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
